


[翔润]Sweet Dream

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 其实是想叫熊孩子来着，因为是熊和孩子的弱智童话故事嘛。灵感来源是《挪威的森林》里关于春天的熊的那一段话2016.08.17
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	[翔润]Sweet Dream

1.  
夏天对熊而言不是什么善良友好的季节。  
阳光大盛，烤得森林滚烫。蝉附在树上，消耗生命一般的声嘶力竭。水汽从植物河流中被炙烤蒸腾而出，萦与林中，形成一层薄薄的白雾。日光透过树叶缝隙穿过白雾照进溪流，在河底投出粼粼的破碎的光斑。  
溪水中正趴着一只没精打采的小熊。  
皮毛这东西，如果是可脱卸的就好了。虽然毛茸茸的很可爱，秋冬也可靠保暖，但是夏天披着这层厚重的外套，实在是热得让人难以忍受啊。  
小熊在凉爽的溪水中头昏脑涨。  
他重重地叹了口气，将脸埋进了汩汩的溪水里。  
一条鱼悠悠经过，倏然看见这只突兀的水下熊的脑袋，吓得一下子游出了好远，尾巴都摆出了残影。  
不会来捉你的啦。  
小熊吐出了一串泡泡。  
这种天气里，谁会想动啊。

如果可以，小熊希望自己拥有在夏天变成鱼的能力。  
退一步说，人类也勉为其难可以接受。  
虽然人类没有天生的皮毛，身体光溜溜的很难看，但是可以根据天气自行增减皮毛厚度这点，其实也挺令熊羡慕的。  
真的，好热啊。  
他有气无力地推开了家门，绝望地从一股热浪走进了另一股热浪里。

2.  
家里被人进来过了。  
小熊站在房间中心迟疑地打量着房间。  
他的餐桌上莫名其妙多了一束颜色鲜艳的鲜花，而放在窗台上的那罐蜂蜜则肉眼可见的少下去了一截。  
熊是独居动物，向来独来独往，没什么朋友，有些可怕。  
可小熊不是一般的熊。  
他是一只人缘格外好交友面特别广的独一无二的熊。  
他拥有许多的朋友，朋友里什么物种都有，什么狐狸兔子浣熊豹子，每次朋友聚会的时候站在一起，还挺眼花缭乱的。  
这片森林如今被居于外围的成年人类描述的可怕又危险，一般没什么陌生的物种会靠近，治安特别好。加上自己朋友众多，彼此之间互相串门不是什么少见的事情。因此小熊平日出门，基本不会锁门。  
然而狐狸和兔子前两天刚结伴出门旅行，浣熊大概还没从河边回来，豹子则深陷恋爱的漩涡无法自拔。他的朋友们各个都有事情在忙，显然没空来他家串门。  
所以，是有小偷了？  
他皱着脸东摸摸西翻翻，想要检查一下自己究竟少了些什么。不想到最后却发现，除了少掉的一点蜂蜜之外，自己什么也没丢。  
没什么小偷会只偷那么一点蜂蜜吧？还留下了这样的东西。  
小熊拿着那束鲜花左右端详。  
太奇怪了。  
他用手掌捂住了眼睛陷入深沉的思考。

3.  
出门纳凉之前，小熊瞪大了眼睛严肃认真地将室内的布局摆设一起扫了一遍，确定已经事无巨细地记在心头了，才关上了房门。  
……  
果然有人进来过了！  
少掉的蜂蜜和多出来的鲜花，一切都与昨天别无二致。  
可除了这些，他的房间里依旧什么也没多什么也没少。  
究竟是怎么回事？  
小熊苦恼地在房间里来回转圈，他觉得事情越发诡异起来了。之前狐狸和他说过的一些奇怪诡异的故事不合时宜地从脑中冒出头来，小熊打了个寒颤又甩了甩脑袋，决定去给自己做点吃的冷静一下。他强装冷静地揉上了毛都竖了起来的耳朵，小熊转过身走向厨房，露出了正在微微颤抖的尾巴。  
他决定明天要早些回来。

4.  
小熊提早了不少返回。  
他站在自家房门外听着屋子里悉悉索索的动静，全身上下的毛都竖起来了。整个人变得大了一圈，可惜更加毛茸茸了，反而没增加什么威慑力。  
怎，怎么办。  
伸出手看了看自己称得上锋利的爪子，小熊深吸一口气，推开了门。  
他看见了一个坐在他餐桌前，正用他的蜂蜜浇在煎薄饼上的……未成年人类？！  
桌上依旧放着一束新鲜的花。

5.  
那人类低着头跪坐在气哼哼的小熊面前。  
“对不起。”  
“……”  
“真的抱歉，可我实在是，太饿了。”  
那人类瞪大了一双眼睛，表情实在诚恳又可怜。小熊被这样的眼神盯着看了一会儿，好不容易硬下的心肠便全部软了下来。  
这人类，怎么长得和小松鼠似的。  
小熊扭过了头。  
“你……怎么会出现在这里啊？”  
看见小熊终于愿意理他，那人类立刻眯着眼睛笑了起来：“啊，我从童子军夏令营里逃出来了。”  
“哈？”  
“因为里面有一直欺负我的人啊，实在是不想和那家伙在一起呆这么久。”  
“说起来，其实这些天我一直住在你家附近呢。”  
“哈？？”  
人类拉着小熊的手将他领到离自家后院不远的一片灌木丛中。拨开灌木，空地上露出了一顶小帐篷。  
那帐篷搭得相当好，周围还有生过火的痕迹，转眼再看看这人类整洁干净的模样，倒是不怎么能够看出他已经风餐露宿了几日。  
还挺厉害的嘛，这个人类。  
“我很擅长野外求生的。”那人类好像看穿了小熊的想法，摆出了一副得意洋洋的表情。  
……其实也不算风餐吧。  
小熊想了想自己已经少下去快一半的蜂蜜，在心里收回了对这个人类的一半的称赞。

6.  
“说实话，我从没有想过真的可以见到一只会说话的熊，童话故事里竟然说的是都是真的。”樱井翔——那个人类，跟在小熊的屁股后面不愿意离开。“我可以留在你身边么？我可以帮你弄蜂蜜，和《丛林之书》里那样！”  
“当然……不可以啦！”小熊把一盘蜂蜜蛋糕扔在了樱井翔的面前，“我自己就能弄到蜂蜜，不用你帮忙。”  
樱井翔垂下了他并不存在的耳朵。  
“诶！等等！你还会做饭诶！”  
小熊翻了个白眼。  
撑着脸看着樱井翔在对面把脸颊吃的鼓鼓的，小熊心里腾起一丝淡淡的自豪。他又看了他一会儿，拍了拍樱井翔的手：“我说你，是不是可以考虑回去了？”  
“？”  
“教官肯定在找你吧，家长也会很着急的，别给别人添麻烦了。”  
“嗯……好吧。”  
这么干脆？小熊有些吃惊。  
“不过我走之前你可以告诉我你的名字嘛？如果有的话。”  
他咧开嘴，冲小熊伸出了手。  
小熊看着面前这只肉呼呼的五指纤长没有毛的人类的手，迟疑了一下。  
樱井翔将手又往前伸了伸。  
“好吧。”小熊递出了他的爪子，“我叫松本润。”  
樱井翔一把握上了面前的熊掌。  
“哇！好软好舒服哦！”

7.  
比起夏天，熊果然还是更喜欢春天啊。  
阳光如棉絮，越过遥远的宇宙距离温柔的笼上地面，万物柔软温暖，世界生机勃勃。  
松本润仰面躺在草地上，任风携着花香与草木气拂过脸颊。  
太舒服了，他有些昏昏欲睡。  
远处传来一阵悉索声，有什么在慢慢向他靠近。松本润翻了个身没去理会，任由自己继续坠入梦境。  
反正估计也只能是那群家伙了。  
那东西走到他身边停了下来，松本润感到一片阴影笼在自己头上。  
别打扰他晒太阳了。  
他不情不愿地睁开了眼。  
逆着光，他看不清楚究竟来的是谁。  
“喂，松本润！”那黑影开口了。  
声音不太熟悉啊。  
“是我，樱井翔。”  
诶……？  
诶？！  
松本润一下子坐了起来，看清了樱井翔那张熟悉的笑脸。  
他背着一个双肩包，个子好像比之前高了一些。  
看见松本润坐了起来，他转过身从背包里掏了一会儿，掏出了一罐蜂蜜。  
“还给你，还连带了利息。我可不是那种借了不还的人。”  
阳光照进玻璃罐里，蜂蜜亮晶晶得像是融化的黄金。樱井翔的眼睛也亮晶晶的，像是藏进了两颗小太阳。  
拥有两颗小太阳的人类向他张开了双手：“我能抱抱你么？我从没抱过一只小熊。”  
松本润的脸红了。  
好，好吧，这也没什么不可以。  
他点了点头。  
樱井翔一把抱住了他。他把脸埋进松本润被太阳烘烤的蓬松柔软的皮毛里。  
“好舒服啊，你抱起来就像一颗裹着天鹅绒的棉花糖。诶，我们真的不可以学一学《丛林之书》？”  
“当然不行。”松本润抱着樱井翔说，“但是我可以用这罐蜂蜜再给你做一个蜂蜜蛋糕。”

"最最喜欢你，绿子。"  
"什么程度？"  
"像喜欢春天的熊一样。"  
"春天的熊？"绿子再次扬起脸，"什么春天的熊？"  
"春天的原野里，你，个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。它这么对你说道：'你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好么？'接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，整整玩了一大天。你说棒不棒？"  
"太棒了。"  
"我就这么喜欢你。"


End file.
